Tousan Daikirai
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Sasuke yang koma puluhan tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan tiba-tiba terbangu. Ia mencari istri tercinta nya Sakura, tapi ia tak tau sang istri sudah meninggal semenjak kecelakaan itu. Namun Uchiha Saki anak perempuannya tumbuh menjadi wanita yang persis seperti ibunya. Disanalah awal dari pembunuhan berantai keluarga Uchiha. Keputusaan/kesalahpahaman/kebencian. Fic OS
Tou-san- Daikirai! OS

Fic pelepas penat...

Tou-san - Daikirai!

SasuSaku OS  
M for Gore, hard lemon

Warning: Fic ini mengandung adegan kekerasan dan lemon yang eksplisit. Bagi yang dibawah umur mohon pengertiannya. Ini fic untuk 21+. Masih nekat, dosa ditanggung sendiri ok.

By: Hani Yuya

.

Tap-Tap -Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan, ekspresi panik terlihat jelas di masing-masing wajah beberapa orang disana.

Mereka menyelusuri setiap lorong, kamar serta halaman Rumah Sakit. Hanya untuk mencari seorang pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamar inapnya.

"CEPAT CARI SAMPAI KETEMU!" Teriak seorang pemuda raven panjang sepunggung.

Ia sangat marah pada seluruh penghuni rumah sakit karena telah lalai membiarkan orang yang paling dicintainya tak ada di ruangannya saat ia tak ada disana. Padahal hanya dua jam ia meninggalkannya karena ada urusan mendadak di kantor miliknya.

Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Terlintas firasat buruk memenuhi otaknya.

Sontak ia mengingat satu hal, lalu segera berlari menuju mobil sportnya yang berada di parkiran Rumah Sakit. Lalu berdoa dalam hati...

'Semoga tak terjadi hal buruk padanya juga adikku' Harapnya cemas dalam hati. Lalu melajukan mobil sport nya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan helaian ravennya yang kini semakin tumbuh memanjang sampai sebatas pinggang, kini berada tepat di depan rumah megah bak istana.

Ia masih menggunakan baju pasien untuk rawat inap di rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Liquid bening mengalir dari celah Onyxnya, entah sudah berapa tahun ia tak pernah menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya.

"Siapa?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"EH!... Anda!"

Sang penjaga terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya. Paras wajah sang pria paruh baya ini masih terlihat tampan tak laput dimakan usia, meski penampilannya kini terlihat aneh.

Memakai baju rumah sakit dan rambutnya yang tumbuh memanjang terlihat sedikit berantakan, namun tak menghilangkan pesonanya. Ditambah lagi Onyx kelam sekelam malam yang masih tajam seperti dulu.

Sontak sang penjaga gerbang membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. Sedangkan sang pria raven itu melengos pergi masuk ke dalam rumahnya tak mempedulikan sang penjaga gerbang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Pria paruh baya itu malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di wajah rupawannya. Lalu bibir merah nan sexi itu menyebut sebuah nama wanita yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sakura"

.

.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan rumah megahnya. Manik Onyxnya berpendar mencari sosok wanita berhelai merah mudanya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara leguhan dan desahan seorang wanita di dalam salah satu kamar.

Ia mengernyit, timbul rasa penasaran di hatinya. Tangannya terangkat dan membuka gagang pintu dengan perlahan dan sangat berhati-hati.

Sreet

Terlihat dua orang manusia berbeda genre dengan tubuh polosnya sedang mengais kenikmatan di atas ranjang king sizenya, dengan posisi wanita yang berada di atas tubuh sang pria dengan kejantanan sang pria yang tertanam di lubang kewanitaannya, dengan gesitnya sang wanita melakukan aktifitas naik-turun nya.

"Aakkhh... nik-mat -se-ka-li... aahh... aahh "

Manik Onyx pria paruh baya itu memicing, memastikan siapa wanita yang ada disana. Gelapnya kamar membuat Onyxnya tak bisa mengenali sosok wanita itu.

Clek

Ia menekan saklar lampu yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Matanya membulat, nafasnya sesak, tangannya mengepal menahan marah.

Kini tatapan tajam nan mematikan terpancar dari manik Onyxnya. Karena wanita yang sedang bercumbu dihadapannya ini adalah sosok wanita yang ia rindukan.

"BRENGSEK, KAU MENGHIANATIKU, UCHIHA SAKURA!"

Dua manusia yang sedang asyk menyalurkan kenikmatan itu sontak berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

Dengan cepat sang gadis menyingkir dari atas sang pemuda, segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kini ia pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya dan sesekali mengucak-ngucaknya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri tegap didepannya.

"Tou-san" Panggilnya pelan.

Pria yang dikuasai amarah itu langsung berjalan mendekati wanita berhelai merah muda sebatas pundak itu.

Saat berada tepat dihadapannya, ia menarik paksa sang wanita turun dari ranjangnya.

PLAAK

Lalu mengayunkan telapak tangannya mendarat di pipi mulus sang wanita. Sang wanita terlonjak kaget atas perlakuan pria paruh baya yang amat dikenalnya ini. Bahkan sangat ia rindukan.

"Tou-san apa salahku?"

Liquid bening menetes dari manik emeraldnya. Menuntut jawaban darinya. Sang pria paruh baya itu tak menjawab, ia malah menatap tajam sang wanita dengan aura membunuh.

PLAAAK

Tamparan kedua mulus ia layangkan ke pipi putih sang wanita. Membuat sang wanita merah muda itu menangis terisak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIKU!" Teriak sang pemuda berhelai merah berwajah baby face itu geram yang sejak tadi diam melihat perlakuan pria paruh baya itu terhadap istrinya. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap.

Pemuda merah itu mendekati wanitanya, ditarik paksa lengan wanitanya dari cengkraman pria itu.

"CUKUP, aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit untuk membawamu kembali" Ujarnya seraya membawa pergi wanitanya.

Pria paruh baya itu semakin marah dibuatnya, berani sekali dia membawa wanitanya pergi dan mengaku bahwa wanita itu istrinya.

Giginya bergeletuk, tangannya mengepal kencang, sehingga kuku-kuku jarinya menekan permukaan kulitnya hingga mengeluarkan darah pekat.

Tak sengaja Onyxnya melihat pisau buah yang tergeletak di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Segera ia mengambilnya, memotong rambut raven panjangnya hingga berbentuk pantat ayam, sama seperti dulu.

Lalu berlari mendekati dua manusia yang berbeda genre yang berjalan membelakanginya.

JLEB... JLEB... JLEB

"AAArrgghh"

Ditusuk punggung pemuda baby face itu berulang kali, darah segar mengalir bak sungai dari punggungnya.

Kini sang pemuda jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Sang gadis terbelalak tak percaya, sontak ia berteriak.

"KYAAA... TIDAKKK! SASORI-KUN...hiks bertahanlah"

Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang pemuda yang sudah tak bergerak itu, Wajahnya membiru, detak jantungnya semakin melemah.

"Tidak... tidak... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks-hiks"

Ia menangis terisak memeluk punggung sang pemuda. Darah yang mengalir membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuh sang wanita.

Sret

Ditarik tangan sang wanita dan ditarik tubuhnya menjauh dari pemuda yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

"LEPASKAN!" Teriaknya seraya menghempaskan tangannya, "Hiks... kau kejam tou-san, kau kejam... aku benci padamu, BENCI!" Teriaknya lagi dengan nada yang meninggi, manik emeraldnya berkilah marah menatap sosok pria raven di hadapannya.

Pria raven itu semakin marah, ia menyeret tubuh sang wanita menuju ranjang, lalu di hempaskan kasar tubuh sang wanita di atasnya.

BRUKK

Ia segera menindih tubuh wanita musim semi itu diatasnya. Lalu membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang wanita dan membuangnya kasar ke sembarang arah. Alhasil kini tubuh sang wanita polos tanpa terhalangi sehelai benangpun.

Sang wanita bergidik takut, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari kengkangan pria raven yang kini seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Lepaskan aku tou -san, kumohon" Pintanya.

Pria itu tak menghiraukan rengekan sang wanita, ia malah sibuk membuka pakaian yang ia gunakan satu-persatu. Hingga kini ia pun bertubuh polos sama seperti sang wanita. Kejantanan miliknya sudah berdiri tegak sejak tadi, membuat wanita musim semi itu harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

Pria raven yang dipanggil 'Tou-san ' olehnya itu mengarahkan kejantanannya di mulut sang wanita. Wanita musim semi itu tau apa yang diinginkan sang pria namun ia tak ingin melakaukannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Cepat, masukkan penisku ke dalam mulutmu SAKURA, kau harus menelan semuanya sampai memenuhi kerongkonganmu!" Perintah pemuda raven itu seraya menekan kejantanannya di mulut sang wanita.

Wanita merah muda itu menggeleng, ia kukuh pada pendiriannya. Itu semua membuat pria raven itu muak. Dicubit dan ditarik puting susu sang gadis kencang, sehingga mulutnya terbuka karena meringis kesakitan. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh sang pria untuk memasukkan batang kejantanannya masuk tertanam sepenuhnya memenuhi mulut sang wanita.

Pria raven itu mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk mulut sang wanita.

"Ummpphh... uhukk"

Kejantanan milik sang pria yang dibilang cukup besar itu membuat sang wanita kesulitan untuk sekedar bernafas, kejanntaannya yang panjang itu juga masuk sampai tenggorokan miliknya, membuat ia gelapan.

Crootttt

"UHuk... uhuk"

Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, pria raven itu mengeluarkan semua sperma miliknya di dalam mulut sang wanita, sehingga mukut kecilnya penuh akan sperma kental milik sang pria, yang mau tak mau ia harus menelannya.

"Telan semuanya Sakura, jangan aja yang tersisa" Seringainya, ia masih menanam batang kejantanannya di dalam mulut sang wanita sebelum semua sperma miliknya habis diminum wanita musim semi itu tanpa tersisa.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mencabut kejantanannya dan mulai melebarkan selangkangan wanitanya.

"Mau apa kau, hentikan...ahh"

Pria raven itu menggesek-gesekan kepala batang kejantanannya menyentuh klitoris milik sang wanita, lalu sekali hentakan memasukkan paksa kejantanan miliknya ke lorong kewanitaannya tanpa aba-aba.

"Kyaaaa... tidak... cepat keluarkan dari sana tou-san, ukkhhh...aahh... ahhh"

Ia tetap tak menghiraukan penolakan gadis musim semi dibawahnya ini, ia malah mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya maju-mundur di dalam sana.

"Ahhh...ahhh...hiks..."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menangis terisak. Ia menggelinjang dan bergerak gelisah dibawah sana, hatinya sakit bagai ditusuk sebilah benda tajam tepat di jantungnya.

Bernafas pun kini sulit, ini bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang tak menginginkan kejadian ini, tapi tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan hatinya erangan dan desahan lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sedangkan sang pria raven yang kini sedang mengais kenikmatan di atas sang wanita, semakin cepat menggerakkan kejantanannya di lorong sang gadis.

"Ahhh... Sa-ku-ra... kau- ma-sih- sa-ma se-per-ti -du-lu... ahhh... va-gi-na-mu nik-mat... ahh" Ujar pria raven diselah kegiatannya. Dilumat bibir merah bak cherry milik sang wanita dengan penuh nafsu. Dihisap dan digigit kecil bibir bawahnya dengan rakus. Sehingga bibir sang wanita sedikit membengkak.

Wanita musim semi itu semakin terisak diselah ciumannya, merasakan perih di daerah kewanitaannya, karena kejantanan sang pria raven bergerak kasar di lorongnya.

"Hmmmppp" Erangan sang wanita ketika pria raven itu mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam rahimnya. Pria raven itu menghentikan ciumannya, menyisakan benang saliva yang masih menyambung di mulut keduanya.

"Keluarkan... kumohon! Jangan didalam... hiks" ringisnya.

"Kau hanya boleh menikmatinya Sakura... aku tak butuh penolakan darimu!"

"Mau apa kau tou-san...TIDAAK LAGI...HENTIKAN!"

Pria raven itu membalikkan tubuh sang wanita hingga posisi menungging. Lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya di lubang dubur milik sang wanita musim semi memasukkan kejantanannya yang masih menegang disana.

"Akkhhh... tidak, sakit tou-san...hiks...sakit...ahhh"

Wanita musim semi itu meringis kesakitan karena merasakan kejantanan besar milik samg pria memaksa melesak masuk ke dalam lubang duburnya yang sempit sampai menenggelamkan seluruh kejantanannya disana.

Pria raven itu diam sesaat menikmati sensasi nikmat yang kini dirasakannya ketika lubang dubur sang wanita menjepit seluruh batang kejantanannya. Ditambah lagi lubang dubur sang wanita berdenyut memijit kejantanan miliknya erat, menambah sensasi nikmat yang kini dirasakannya.

Wanita musim semi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, menahan rasa sakit di lubang duburnya, tangannya menarik selimut erat.

Tak lama kemudian pria paruh baya itu mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya kasar, sehingga cairan darah pekat mengalir dari selah lubang dubur milik wanita musim semi itu.

"Ahhh...tou-san...sakit...hiks"

Kini pria paruh baya itu memainkan puting susu milik sang gadis gemas, dipelintir kedua puting susu wanita itu kasar.

Lidahnya menjilat leher sang wanita dengan penuh nafsu. Lalu meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana.

"Keluarkan...ahhh...keluarkan semuanya Sakurah!"

Pria raven itu menambah tempo maju-mundurnya.

"Akkkhhh...aku- ke-luar..uukkhh" Erangnya.

Lalu memuntahkan sperma kentalnya di dalam lubang dubur sang wanita.

Membuat wanita itu lunglai, ia lelah karena melakukan 2 ronde berturut-turut tanpa istirahat.

"Hiks...Sasori-kun"Ia menyebut pelan nama suami yang kini sudah tak bernyawa, ditengah tangisnya.

Pria raven itu marah mendengar sang wanita menyebut nama ptia lain di hadapannya, Onyxnya menatap nyalang tubuh wanita yang kini sudah tak bertenaga itu.

Ditarik rambut bersurai merah muda itu kencang.

"Arrgghh" Ringisnya kesakitan.

"Berani sekali kau menyebut nama pria lain saat berhubungan intim denganku. Cih... membuatku muak"

Plakk

Ditampar wajah cantik milik gadis musim semi itu. Lalu dibalikkan badannya hingga terlentang. Ia kini melebarkan kaki wanita itu lebih kasar dibandingkan sebelumnya. Lalu memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam lorong kewanitaannya yang basah dipenuhi sperma miliknya.

"Ck, kau harus puaskan aku Sakura... jangan coba-coba menyebut nama pemuda lain lagi... kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancamnya.

Pria itu mulai melakukan kembali ronde ke 3 dengan gerakan maju-mundurnnya... kini pergerakannya semakin kasar karena terbalut amarah.

Dibandingkan dengan nafsunya mungkin saat ini ia lebih ingin menyiksa wanita yang kini berada dibawahnya. Ia kesal, marah dan murka.

"Ahhh.. sebut namaku Sakura!" Perintahnya mutlak.

Wanita musim semi itu menggelengkan wajahnya, ia tak bisa melawan lagi. Tubuhnya lemas, habislah sudah tenaganya.

Plak

Lagi-lagi dilayangkan tamparan di pipi mulus sang wanita.

"CEPAT SEBUT NAMAKU" Teriaknya, pria raven itu mulai murka.

Namun sang wanita tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya, ia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Plak...plak...plak

Terus... pria raven itu terus menerus menamparnya. Onyxnya menatap marah wanitanya.

"Hiks...ku-mo-hon...ahhh...hen-ti-kan... tou-san..uuhh"

Bukan kenikmatan lagi yang ia rasakan kini, rasa nyeri dan sakit di daerah kewanitaannya semakin bertambah seiring pergerakan in-out kejantanan milik sang pria mengobrak abrik lorong kewanitaannya.

Tes...

Manik emeraldnya membulat ketika pria raven yang sedang menjamah tubuhnya kini menangis. Air matanya kini menetes jatuh di permukaan pipi ranumnya. Pergerakannya berhenti, namun kejantanan milik pria raven itu masih tertanam di dalam kewanitaannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau begitu membenciku Sakura? Padahal aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, sejak dulu" Lirihnya.

Wanita itu menggeleng, mengelus wajah sang pria pelan."Aku menyayangimu tou-san..."

"Tch, berhenti menyebutku TOU-SAN SAKURA!" Ujarnya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"KARENA AKU BUKAN SAKURA TOU-SAN!" Teriaknya frustasi,"Hiks, aku anakmu Uchiha Saki, apa kau lupa! Sakura itu ibuku... dan dialah istrimu! Uchiha Sakura sudah tiada 10 tahun yang lalu saat kalian berdua mengalami musibah saat tugas ke luar kota dulu" Ujarnya lirih seraya meyakinkan pria raven itu.

Ya, pria paruh baya itu Uchiha Sasuke ayah dari Uchiha Saki, wanita bersurai merah muda bak musim semi itu seperti duplikat sang istri Uchiha Sakura.

Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan wanita bersurai merah muda yang mengaku anaknya ini.

"BOHONG... JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU SAKURA!" Teriaknya marah.

"AKU TAK BOHONG" Wanita bernama Saki itu menatap tajam Onyx Sasuke. Tak ada keraguan ataupun kebohongan disana.

"Selama 10 tahun kau koma tou-san, kau bahkan tak melihat diriku tumbuh dewasa, wajahku, rambutku semua seperti replika kaa-san... tak kusangka kau salah mengenaliku..hiks, aku menyayangimu tou-san...tapi kini aku...MEMBENCIMU!"

Manik emeraldnya kini menatap Onyx Sasuke penuh amarah. Sasuke terdiam, bibirnya kelu, berbagai pertanyaan bercampur aduk memenuhi benaknya.

"KAU MEMBUNUH SUAMIKU TOU-SAN, KAU MEMBUNUH SASORI-KUN...hiks...dan kau telah memperkosa anak gadismu sendiri, kau kejam...KEJAM" Bibir ranum bak buah cherry itu bergetar.

Duakk

Entah dari mana ia mempunyai kekuatan untuk mendorong tubuh pria raven yang berada diatasnya ini. Sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh dari atas kasur membentur lantai. Wanita yang mengaku bernama Saki itu segera turun dari atas ranjang, dengan tubuh gontai ia berjalan menghampiri sang suami yang tergeletak bersimbah darah itu.

Ia memandang tubuh tak bernyawa sang suami nanar, menggeram frustasi, menjambak helaian rambutnya kasar lalu berteriak histeris.

"Huwaaaaa...aaarrggghhhh"

Ia kini terisak, tatapannya kini terpaku pada sebuah pisau yang menancap di punggung suaminya. Dengan segera ia mencabutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Saki?" Suara baritone seorang pemuda yang ia kenal menginterupsinya. Manik emeraldnya menatap penuh kepedihan kepada sang pemuda raven sepunggung yang kini berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hiks, Itachi-nii" Ucapnya lirih.

"Saki jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini!" Itachi tampak pucat, ia sungguh terkejut melihat adik iparnya tergeletak bersimbah darah, dan melihat adiknya bertubuh polos dengan tatapan penuh akan luka. Ia segera berjalan medekati adiknya seraya melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai, bermaksud untuk memutupi tubuh adiknya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Tolak Saki.

"Saki... ada apa denganmu?" Itachi tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah laku adiknya, dilihat dengan seksama tubuh adiknya dari atas sampai bawah. Manik Onyxnya membulat ketika mendapati wajah Saki memar dan sedikit membiru karena bengkak, rambutnya yang berantakan, jejak air mata di kelopak matanya, serta sperma yang masih mengalir di selangkangannya.

"Itachi!"

Sebuah suara berat dan berwibawa itu menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati pria paruh baya yang ia cari kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Itachi dapat memprediksi apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Ia mendecih, menjambak rambut raven panjangnya frustasi. Kami-sama, kenapa ia harus dihadapkan dengan kondisi yang berat saat ini.

Liquid bening lolos begitu saja dari kelopak matanya, ia memandang nanar ayah dan juga adik perempuan satu-satunya. Kejadian yang tak diinginkannya terjadi di depan matanya.

"Apa yang tou-san perbuat pada Saki?" Ujar Itachi seraya melangkah mendekati Sasuke, dengan tangan yang mengepal.

Duakk

Itachi meninju wajah rupawan milik Sasuke, pukulannya cukup keras membuat sudut bibir Sasuke robek dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Tubuh Sasuke huyung kebelakang.

Duakk

Satu pukulan lagi ia berikan pada ayahnya, Onyxnya menatap penuh amarah pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Gara-gara koma selama 10tahun kau lupa pada anak gadismu hah! Sampai kau tega menyetubuhinya dan apakah kau juga yang telah membunuh suaminya! Kau sudah gila tou-san" Maki Itachi.

"Dimana SAKURA?" Sasuke tak menghiraukan cacian yang dilontarkan Itachi untuknya, ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan istrinya.

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"JAWAB" Bentak Sasuke didepan wajah Itachi. Dengan Onyx hitam sekelam malam menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kaa-san... ia sudah meninggal 10tahun yang lalu, saat kecelakaan itu" Ujar Itachi lirih.

"Bohong... BOHONG...! DIA MASIH HIDUP" Teriak Sasuke frustasi,"Lihat, dia Sakura ibumu kan?" Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah tak mau mempercayai semua penuturan Itachi tentang Sakuranya, ia berusaha menyangkal kenyataan pahit tentang kematian wanita musim seminya.

"Cih, sudah kubilang berulang kali dia anakmu tou-san, jangan membuatku untuk mengulang perkataan yang sama" Desah Itachi.

"DIA SAKURA, ITACHI... BERHENTI MEMBANTAH UCAPANKU"

Duakk

Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Itachi, bagai kerasukan setan. Ia mendorong tubuh Itachi lalu menindihnya.

Duak...duak...duak

Berulang kali ia memberikan tinjunya ke wajah tampan milik Itachi anak laki-lakinya.

"Hentikan... kumohon hentikan tou-san!" Saki memohon pada Sasuke untuk menghentikan aksinya. Namun sayang kini Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya kerasukan setan, ia terus memukuli Itachi tanpa ampun. Sampai pemuda raven sepunggung itu muntah darah.

"TIDAKKK... NII-CHAN" Teriak Saki, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong kakaknya. Refleks ia mengingat sebuah pisau tajam yang berada digenggannya. Manik emeraldnya memandang sendu pisau itu. Lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia sudah memutuskan harus menolong kakaknya. Manik emeraldnya terbuka, ia mulai melangkah mendekati keduanya.

Tanpa keraguan ia menancapkan pisau tajam itu di punggung sang ayah.

JLEBB

Satu tusukan sukses membuat pergerakan Sasuke berhenti, Onyxnya menatap tak percaya melihat wanita yang dicintainya menusuknya dengan sebuah pisau langsung menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau...Sakura"

JLEB

Saki kembali menusukkan pisau ke punggung sang pria.

"Arrrggggg"

Darah segar mengucur dari balik punggung pria raven itu. Sehingga ia menjerit kesakitan, Saki menyeret tangan sang pria menjauh dari kakaknya.

"Aku membencimu tou-san"

"Tidak, Sakura ... hen-ti-kan" Nafasnya memburu, ia kehilangan banyak darah saat ini.

"AKU BUKAN SAKURA, BRENGSEK...MATI KAU!"

JLEBB...JLEB... JLEB

"AARRRRGGGGHHH" Berulang kali ia menusukkan pisau tajam itu tepat di dada Sasuke, dan langsung membuat sang empu mengehembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Darah segar keluar deras dari jantung yang kini berlubang, hingga mengenai wajah cantiknya.

Ia memandang nanar ayahnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa ditangannya sendiri, ia meneteskan air mata, menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"HAHAHA"

Tiba-tiba ia lalu tertawa, ya tertawa miris.

"SAKI, kau membunuh tou-san?" Itachi menatap tak percaya apa yang telah diperbuat adiknya.

Wanita musim semi itu menoleh, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pun akan menyusulnya Itachi-nii, menyusul Sasori-kun dan juga Kaa-san di alam sana" Ujarnya lirih,"Selamat tinggal nii-chan"

"Apa maksud..."

Crashhhh

Belum sempat Itachi menuntaskan kalimatnya, Onyxnya membulat. Kejadiannya begitu cepat,sehingga ia tak bisa mencegahnya.

"TIDAAKKK! SAKIIII!"

Ya, Saki memotong lehernya sendiri, memotong alat pernafasannya hingga terputus dan mati saat itu juga. Tubuhnya jatuh menindih tubuh sang ayah.

Bruuukk

Itachi jatuh bersimpuh, kakinya lemas seakan tak bertulang. Tangannya mengepal erat, berulang kali ia pukul permukaan lantai marmer yang keras dan dingin dengan sekuat tenaga, tak peduli rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada tangannya.

Sesak, sakit, kecewa ,marah ... semua perasaan bercampur aduk di dadanya. Ia tak bisa melindungi keluarganya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji di depan makan sang ibu, ia akan menggantikan sang ayah untuk melindungi adiknya dan juga merawat ayahnya yang koma di rumah sakit.

Menggantikan tugas sang ayah sekaligus ibu, membesarkan adik perempuannya yang saat itu masih berumur 10th. Mengelola bisnis keluarganya diumur 15th. Ia sampai berhenti sekolah dan langsung terjun di dunia bisnis dengan usianya yang masih remaja.

Untung saja otaknya menurun gen ayah dan ibunya yang mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata. Ia mampu mengelola perusahaan sekaligus membesarkan adiknya di usianya yang masih dibilang sangat muda.

Tapi kini usahanya seakan sia-sia, dalam sekejap karena kelalaiannya yang hanya lengah sebentar memperhatikan ayahnya, kini berujung petaka. Ia harus kehilangan adik dan juga ayahnya serta suami dari adiknya. Itu semua membuatnya frustasi, apakah ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya mulai sekarang dengan kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan ini? Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dibenaknya.

Apakah ia harus mengakhiri hidupnya juga?

Ahhh... sepertinya ide yang bagus...

Malam itu juga, Itachi anak sulung keluarga Uchiha ikut mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri, mengiris tangannya tepat di urat nadinya hingga terputus.

.

.

End.

HOHOHO... gomen buat OS kga jelas kya gni.. .cuma fic pelepas penat, sesekali mau nulis yg beda.. buat freader yg nunggu ff MC ku, maaf sabar ya...mending ada yg nunggu. Hehehe. ..

Akhir kata Sankyuuu ~~~


End file.
